Forever Together
by GwenAspenLahote
Summary: Embry and Seth have been together for years, ever since the imprinted on each other. Embry is a high school wrestling couch and Seth works in an office. The two get in a fight one night and tragedy strikes the next day. What will happen to the two? Story is better then summary promise. Rated for character death.
1. Embry's POV

**Embry's POV:**

"Seth! Where are you?" I called walking into the house.

"Our room!" Seth screamed down to me.

I smiled, walking upstairs to our room I share with Seth the love of my life. When I got up there I saw lying on out bed in a pair of lounge pants, reading a book. I walked over and gave him a quick kiss before walking towards the dresser.

"What book are you reading now, babe?" I called over my shoulder.

"My Sister's Keeper." Seth said.

"What's it about?" I asked curiously.

"Read it when I finish and find out." Seth replied.

"Fine." I turned around and walked towards our bed again carrying my laptop with me.

"Hey Embry when is you team's next wrestling match?"

"This weekend. Are you going to come?"

"Of course I am!"

I smiled and turned to my laptop which finally had finished loading. I pulled up my stat sheets from the last match. I had to have this all ready for the match this weekend seeing as the school I coach at was hosting this match. Being the head wrestling coach and all made it my job.

About twenty minutes later I heard Seth get up and walk to the bathroom. I looked at the time to see if we should go to bed when he got back. The clock said 12:25 A.M. Well that answered that question.

"Seth hurry up! Its 12:30 and we have to get up early~ We're meeting Sam and Emily for breakfast!" I said turning my laptop off.

"I'm coming, calm down, Em/ We won't have to be there until 8:00." Seth laughed climbing into bed next to me, turning the lights off.

"Embry when do you have your next weekend off?" Seth asked.

"Next month. Why?" I answered.

"I wanted to go on a date. We necer get to anymore Embry!" Seth complained.

" I know. I'm sorry." I said.

"No you don't know! Whenever you aren't at wrestling practice you either working on the stupid stats or sleeping! You never have time for me anymore! Whenever you do have time I'm busy! Also add the patrolling on top of all that!" Seth screamed at me.

"I'm sorry that I'm trying to provide for us Seth so that we can live in this house! I'll just go tell my boss, 'Oh I can't work anymore my boyfriend wants me to go on a date with him.' Yeah right!" I screamed back at him. I was shaking and so was he.

"God I HATE YOU EMBRY!" Seth yelled in my face.

"Whatever go away Seth, or shut up." I said through clenched teeth as I layed back down in bed.

We didn't say anything else to each other that night.

***Next Morning***

When I woke up Seth was already gone. I sat up, yawns, and looked around. Lying next to me on Seth's pillow was note. It said:

'Em,

Had to run into the office before we go to breakfast. I'll meet you guys there. Also coffee's on the counter. I'm sorry for snapping at you last night.

Love you, Seth'

I sighed. Looked like I was driving by myself. I walked downstairs after getting ready. I drank a quick cup of coffee and read the newspaper. When I looked up I decided that I should head out, it was 7:25 A.M.

I grabbed the keys and got into my '98 Mustang. I opened the garage and pulled out. I put on the radio and start singing along to the music. I was driving through a country road that had a bunch of twists and turns. There was no way to see the drunk driver until they crashed into my car. I felt my whole body snap forward. My head hit the steering wheel and then snapped back to hit the seat. I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my head. I tried to move my left arm to reach my hand to my pocket to get my phone only to figure out my arm was broken. I tried to move my right arm with better luck. I reached across carefully and grabbed my phone. I dialed 9-1-1 and prayed that I stayed conscious long enough to get help.

"9-1-1 how may we help you?" The 9-1-1 operating lady said.

"I was in a bad crash. I need help. I'm badly injured." I rasped.

"Okay. Where are you? How many cars are there?" She replied calmly.

"I'm on Lightning Road and on other car besides mine." I stated.

"Okay help is on the way. Now stay on the line with me until help gets there." She replied calmly again.

"Okay." I whispered, having a hard time staying conscious.

"Stay with me now." She replied urgently.

I didn't reply, darkness was taking me. I started thinking of Seth. The last thing that I said to him was go away before we went to sleep. We fought, I'm not sure what it was about anymore. I wish it wouldn't have to end this way. I know I'm never going to wake back up from this, but I had to try. I tried to fight it off just so that I could head his voice once more. I wanted to tell him that I loved him before I left him forever. I kept fighting until I got my eyes back open. I then proceeded to hang up on the 9-1-1 operator so that I could call Seth. I dialed his phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey this is Seth. Sorry I couldn't get your call at the moment. I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Just leave your name and number." I heard Seth's voicemail say.

"Seth, its Embry. I'm so sorry about fighting with you last night. Know that I love you and always have. I'm sorry it has to end this way. Always remember me, but please try to move on." I whispered as I finally passed out.


	2. Seth's POV

**Seth's POV**

I was driving towards the restaurant when my phone rang. I decided to leave it and check it later. When I pulled into the parking lot I saw Sam's corvette, but Embry's mustang was nowhere to be seen. I went to call him when my phone rang again. I answered it this time.

"Hello, this is Seth." I said into the phone, hoping it was Embry.

"Mr. Clearwater this Dr. Matthews. I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Call was in an accident today." Dr. Matthews stated.

"What do you mean accident?" I asked getting scared.

"A car crash." Dr. Matthews replied.

"Oh god. Is he okay?" I asked leaning against the car.

"We aren't sure Mr. Clearwater. We don't believe that Mr. Call will make it through the morning."

"Oh god. Can I come up and stay with him?"

"Yes you can."

"Alright. Thank you Dr. Matthews." With that I hung up. I slumped to the ground, my head in my hands and started crying.

Sam ran out of the restaurant a minute later.

"Seth what happened?" My best friend asked.

"Embry was in a car crash and he's in the hospital. He's dying. Sam the last thing I said to him was that I hated him." I started sobbing harder.

"Oh my god. Seth I'm so sorry. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"Please."

"Alright, one minute."

He ran over and told Emily to follow him in the corvette. One minute later we were on our way to see Embry. When we got to the hospital we walked up to the reception desk. The reception lady looked up when she heard us approach.

"How may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"We're looking for the room that Embry Call is in." I replied quietly.

"Are you guys family? Only family is allowed in the ICU." She said calmly.

"We are the closest thing Embry has to family! I'm pretty much his brother and the guy crying that is Embry's fiance!" Sam shouted.

She looked at me with a look full of pity. I knew then Embry wouldn't wake up. I would forever be his fiance never his husband.

"You may go to his room then. He;s in toom number 413." She turned back to the computer.

I numbly turned towards the elevator and got in. Sam and Emily followed. We rode up to the floor he was on in silence. When we got to his room, Sam was the first to walk in, Emily second, and I went last. I was scared to see the shape that he was in, so I closed my eyes. I sucked in a deep breath and opened my eyes. What I saw shocked me. Embry had tubes and machines attached to him, I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor telling me he was still alive. I walked over next to his bed and collapsed. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Seth?" Emily said kneeling next to me.

I looked up at her. I couldn't talk I was crying too hard.

"Sam and I are going to go to the waiting room to give you some time with Embry alone." She hugged me, then got up as she and Sam left.

I buried my head in my hands again and started crying harder. I couldn't do this. He looked so broken and vulnerable. I had never seen him like this. It scared me. I couldn't be without him ever. If he dies my heart would die with him. He was my everything. Thinking of this only made me sob harder.

"I'm sorry Embry. This is all my fault! I should have told the office that I had something I had to do! If I had been home this wouldn't have happened. I wish it was me in this bed not you! You deserve to live Embry! Please wake up!" I sobbed.

I felt a rough hand on my arm. I looked up to see Embry staring back at me.

"Seth don't cry. It's not your fault. I should have been paying closer attention to the road when I went around the turn. Also I'm glad that I am lying here not you. You could do so much with your life Seth. Promise me something." Embry whispered quietly.

"Anything, Embry. Just don't leave me." I said between sobs.

"Promise me you will move on."

"I promise I will try Em."

"That's all I ask. I love you Seth."

"I love you too, Embry." Embry's eyes closed and the heart monitor flat lined. He was smiling, but I wasn't.

Doctors rushed in and tried to revive him, but I knew he was gone. I stared straight ahead as they announced the time of death.

"Embry Call, 8:45 A.M. Deceased." Dr. Matthews stated in a monotone voice.

I didn't cry. I stared unemotionally at the road as Sam drove me home. He offered to stay with me, but I told him I wanted to be alone.

I didn't cry, I didn't smile, I didn't do anything. At his funeral I finally cried as they lowered his body into the groung. I tried to live without him for a month, but I couldn't.

Finally a month after his death at 8:20 A.M., I decided it wasn't worth it. I grabbed the sharpest knife in the house, went into the bathroom, sat down in the tub, and slit my wrists. I watched the blood flow into the bath tub and I smiled. I was finally going to be with Embry again. I looked at the clock, saw it was 8:43 A.M., smiled bigger, and at exactly 8:45 A.M. I died. The thing I said was..

"I'm coming Embry."


	3. Epilouge

**Sam's POV**

I was worried about Seth. He seemed worse then usual. He didn't respond when you tried to talk to him he just stared straight ahead and ignored you. I decided to go to his house to check on him because Embry had died one month ago to this day.

When I got to his house all the lights were off. I tried the doorbell but nobody answered so I took out the extra key he had given me. I unlocked the door and walked in. I was immediately hit with the smell of blood.

"No, he better not have!" I screamed running up the stairs.

I opened the door to his bedroom and the smell of blood was stronger. I ran towards the bathroom where the only light on in the house was. I opened the door and collapsed at the sight in front of me. Seth laying in his bathtub, bathed in blood, smiling, and holding a knife in his hand. I started sobbing.

"No. Seth why? He wanted you to move on! Not kill yourself! Why Seth? WHY?!" I sobbed.

I took out my phone and dialed 9-1-1 to have them get Seth to save him. I knew it was too late though, he was dead. I then called Emily to tell her. She said that she would tell the rest of the pack. I told her to tell them there was a pack meeting and I would tell them.

When the ambulance got there, they pronounced him dead. They wanted to do an autopsy on him to figure out the time of death. I already knew when so I wouldn't let them. Seth Clearwater died at 8:45 A.M. exactly one month after Embry Call.

When they took away his body I walked out of the house and headed towards the woods. As soon as I was safely in the woods, I phased. I made sure to block my thoughts off completely.

_'Sam? What's going on?' _Leah thought.

_'Something bad Leah. Is everybody here?'_ I thought back.

_'Yeah we are all here, Sam. Now what is it?'_ Jacob asked annoyed. I had interrupted him and Nessie.

_'Oh I see you really care Jacob. Go back to Nessie if you don't care about what day today is!'_ I yelled at him.

_'Sam. Where's Seth?'_ Leah asked. I flinched.

_'Leah I'm so sorry. Seth killed himself.' _I answered quietly. I saw Leah collapse and then howl in pure pain.

_'Show me. I want to see how my baby brother died, Sam. I need proof.'_ Leah thought quietly.

_'Leah I don't think that would be smart.' _I retorted.

_'SAM SHOW ME NOW!' _Leah screamed at me.

So I did. I stopped blocking my mind. I showed them everything. I showed from when I opened his front door, to finding him in the bath covered in blood, to when the ambulance took him away. The time Leah cried and I cried with her.

_'Sam?' _Jacob came over his tail between his legs and his head down.

_'What?'_ I thought irritably.

_'I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. I didn't think about what today was. I know I should have, but I didn't. I'm really sorry.'_ Jacob thought. I could tell he felt really bad about it.

_'Its fine Jake.'_ I thought turning back to Leah.

A couple days later was Seth's funeral. I stayed by Emily and Leah the whole time. As Seth's body was lowered into the ground next to Embry I swear I saw them standing there smiling. They looked at Seth's headstone and smiled wider. It said, Seth Call instead of Seth Clearwater.

That day we buried Seth Call next to his loving husband, Embry Call. Our two lost pack brothers, forever together.


End file.
